We're All Mad Here
by SweetFaith06
Summary: Jefferson forces Belle to remember... OUAT Kink meme request. Adult content.


**A/N: **I'll admit my characterization of Jefferson may be a bit shaky (only saw Hat Trick in its entirety once), but hey, I tried. As usual, this is for the ouatkinkmeme on LiveJournal. It's dying over there, so we seriously need some help!

**NOTE**: I went ahead and deleted chapter two and just combined them into one chapter. Makes more sense that way. :)

**"We're All Mad Here"**

"Look at me... Go on, look into my eyes."

Belle turned up her elfin features in an act of defiance, yet she betrayed her gumption by glaring back into Jefferson's intense gaze. "I don't know who you are, nor do I care to..."

"Surely you remember," he provoked, now leaning forward and pressing a knee snugly between her legs.

Belle whimpered at the unwanted contact, her eyes rolling slightly back in her head when he began to slowly, yet roughly rock against her aching point. His knee was raking more forcefully against her clothed womanhood as he spoke, his voice lowering to a deep octave as he purred, "Don't turn away from me, Belle... You never did before."

Frightened blue eyes tilted up to meet with his, and she gave a squeak when her hips traitorously bucked against his leg. "But I...I don't remember who..."

"Then we'll have to rectify that," he shot back, now dipping his head forward to glide his warm, teasing lips against the swell of her neck. Belle's breath grew shallow with several soft, frenzied pants as he molested her, yet she gave in and closed her eyes when Jefferson nipped, licked, and kissed at her feverish skin.

"My name is Jefferson," he growled by her ear, his hardness pressing into her thigh as she shivered against him. "And you, dearest Belle, are _mine."_

Feeling him lift the blue cotton of her uniform, she rested her head against the wall and subconsciously parted her legs. The feel of his hand coming between her thighs made her squirm, and as he probed at her hot flesh with his fingers, she arched her back and gave a feeble cry.

"Say my name," he commanded, his eyes never leaving hers. "Go on, sweet Belle...I want to hear you say it!"

"I...I... _No! _You can't make me do anything!" she fired back, only to yelp when he plunged his fingers deep inside her slick passage.

Now on her tip-toes with the hopes of alleviating the intense pleasure-pain, Belle choked on an open-mouthed gasp as she met with Jefferson's prurient gaze.

"I can make you do anything I so desire, princess," he whispered, now resting the palm of his free hand flat against her face. Smoothing the wild hair back from her eyes, he kissed her nose and dragged the fire of his tongue across her full, rose-colored lips. Now sucking at her quivering mouth, he worried the tender flesh between his teeth before delving his tongue past her lips. Licking at what laid within, he heard her soft moans as he removed his hand from between her thighs and urgently cupped her ass.

Shoving her against the wall so that her feet were now dangling off the ground, Jefferson supported Belle and began to growl as he thrust up against her clothed womanhood. The sensation of his pants rubbing against his aching cock made him hiss, and Belle, now transforming into the feminine tease that he so loved and desired, began to ride him through the thin layer of clothing to the point that they were both grunting and gasping with desperation.

Gazing back at Jefferson through heavy-lidded lashes, Belle panted and rolled her hips as he continued to hammer his arousal frantically between her thighs. Feeling her lips ghost against his as they dry-humped one another, Belle gave a lustful cry that was soon muffled by Jefferson's demanding lips.

Weaving her fingers through his hair, Belle whimpered and met her tongue with his, only to gasp in displeasure when he drew away and left her standing there on weak knees.

Nearly slumping down to the floor, she placed a quivering hand over her heart and choked out, "Why did...? Why did you stop?"

"I told you to say my name," he lowly returned. Now coming forward and dipping a hand into her panties, Jefferson relished in the mute scream she gave as he finger-fucked her into silence. Stealing her mouth in a brutal kiss, he then panted against her lips, "Say my name, and I'll let you come..."

Belle quivered, trying her best not to move so his jerking fingers couldn't further stimulate her clit. "I...I won't do it," she finally managed to return, only to give a harsh cry when Jefferson bit her neck and pumped into her with a renewed force.

Removing his glistening fingers yet again, Jefferson grinned at her before licking her essence away with a pleased roll of the tongue. "Come now, love, I _want _you to come...you've always been so beautiful when we fuck."

Belle panted in response, her knees feeling rubbery and useless as she tried to see reason. She couldn't yet remember this man, but somehow..._somehow_ he had a power over her that she couldn't ever hope to shake.

In that moment, a strong gust of what appeared to be wind rocked the very room, and Belle gave a cry as she jolted back to awareness.

Jefferson…

With a gasp, she gazed back into the dark eyes of her lover and quivered, instantly receiving a flood of memories that made heat pool into her lower extremities. There, in his very irises, she could see them first meeting in the woods after Rumpelstiltskin had so cruelly cast her out. Jefferson and Grace had graciously taken her in under their wing, but before long things had gotten out of hand…

One day Jefferson had accidentally walked in on Belle bathing, and that had been the end of their propriety. In a mutual tumult of lust, he'd pinned her to the wall and fucked her into the most powerful orgasm she'd ever endured. And then again…and again…and _again._

Oh, Jefferson had never been a man of many words, but what he couldn't express with speech, he'd effortlessly done via love-making. When Grace was outdoors playing or doing her chores, Belle and the hatter would steal a moment to copulate before her return.

Shivering at the memory, Belle recalled how he'd taken her against the wall, in his large bed, against a tree, and even from behind on the dirty old floor. There really was no limit with her dear Jefferson, and as Belle beheld the man whose memory had long since remained dormant in her mind, she quivered before taking him by the lapels and roughly shoving him onto her cot.

"Please, Jefferson – I am yours," she begged, now raising her cotton gown so she could swing her leg over his hips. Straddling him with both her knees, Belle began to eagerly unfasten his pants as he groaned and tilted his lower body to meet with her nimble fingers.

His erection soon sprang free of his pants, and before Belle could even think to take him in her mouth, Jefferson had already maneuvered her so that she was pinned helplessly beneath his weight.

"This is how I prefer you, remember?" he whispered, now devouring her lips as she whimpered into his open mouth. With her legs twining about his waist, she allowed him to brutally grind his throbbing cock against her aching point, her tongue dueling with his as her core pulsed wetly.

Annoyed with the layers of clothing that separated them from their union, Jefferson impatiently parted his lips from Belle's and turned his attention to her panties. With fingers trembling from eagerness, he slipped them down to her knees and raised her gown above her head.

Now breathless and naked, Belle trembled beneath his intense gaze and flushed all over, her eyes closing in rapture as Jefferson brought his lips to her thrumming pulse. His teeth scraped against the erogenous spot of flesh, and she cried out when he forced her to ride his scissoring fingers.

"Oh Belle – dear, _sweet_ Belle – I can't wait to feel you again," Jefferson pitifully moaned, now fumbling with his pants as he tried his best to shrug out of the orderly disguise.

Assisting Jefferson with the removal of the bothersome garments, she gave a squeak of pleasure when his skin met hers in a zealous joining of souls. Feeling his hand back between her legs, she arched her back and moaned since this was only a prelude for what was to come.

"Do you want me inside you, sweet princess?"

Her eyes fluttered as he nipped at her throat. "Y-yes, of course…you know I do…"

"Say it – go on, say it _louder_ – do you want me inside you?"

"YES! Oh God, _please,_ Jefferson…"

Appeased, the hatter showed true restraint when he jerked his hips forward, for a typical fuck between the two only involved fast and needy sex. He wanted this to last, and he wanted her to _beg_ for it. Belle, after all, had decided to return to Rumpelstiltskin in the end, and that had always deeply injured his pride.

Forcing her hips to tilt upward to take him in to the hilt, Jefferson groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head as he found himself surrounded by hot, wet, and _tight._

With her legs now hooked over his shoulders, Belle panted as Jefferson began a rhythm of slow, and arduous thrusts. As he rammed in between her slick walls, he never once removed his fervent gaze from her own, her body quaking as he tilted her hips so that he could penetrate her more deeply.

"Tell me you will only be mine…"

Completely aroused, yet a bit confused by this sudden request, Belle raised her flushed face and ventured a soft, "What?" before crying out when his thrusts turned sharp, erratic, and deep. Biting her lip to the point it bled, she feebly moaned out, "Yes…yes, I…oh _God,_ Jefferson – you know I only belong to you!"

This declaration made the hatter's expression of firm concentration fade, if only for a moment, and in that split second Belle saw a look of true tenderness in his eyes.

"Yes," he whispered, his cheek now pressing to hers, "you _do_ belong to me."

Leaning into his touch, Belle closed her eyes and released a soft gasp as Jefferson ravished her with the fire of his lips. Her passion erupted deep within soon after, and enveloped her lover within its sweet embrace as they shared a single lustful shout.

Cursing, Jefferson felt as if his insides were on fire as she contracted around his cock, his long withheld desire for the woman in his arms exploding from deep within and filling her completely. Moaning, he dropped down atop Belle's lithe form and held her close, his breath warming her skin as he pressed his lips to her throat.

She was his, she was his, she was _his._

Feeling Belle's fingers stroke his hair, Jefferson closed his eyes and shuddered. They didn't often cuddle or act like a traditional couple after love-making, but a part of him wanted her to belong to him and him alone. Madness, it seemed, always enjoyed company.

**A/N****: **Hopefully that was alright - thanks so much for reading!


End file.
